


Whatever shape it may take

by coffeeisoxygen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fallen Castiel, Grief, Loss of a pet, M/M, Men of Letters Headquarters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeisoxygen/pseuds/coffeeisoxygen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family don't end with blood. Nor with species.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever shape it may take

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this originally on tumblr, on April 11th. 
> 
> We lost one of our cats that day. I don’t care if she had fur and couldn’t speak human. She was part of our family and she’s left a hole that can never be filled.
> 
> This is dedicated to her. I will love you forever, Pans. ❤ ❤ ❤
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural nor its characters and I make no profit from this.

Dean opened the door to his room, carefully closing it behind him as he took gentle steps towards the bed, where Cas was curled up in a fetal position, his knuckles white where they clutched at the blanket covering half his body.

Dean sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “Cas.”

There was no response, Castiel just continued staring into the wall before him, so Dean sank down heavily beside his friend. “I’m so sorry.”

The silence stretched on for another few moments, Dean watching as Cas drew a few heavy breaths, gulping. When he did answer, it was strained and shaky, and it hit Dean like poisoned darts, spreading Cas’s pain throughout his own body.

“I’m really not an angel anymore.”

“Oh come on”, Dean tried, a half-assed grin forcing the corners of his mouth upwards. “You’ll always be my -“

“Don’t.”

Dean placed a tentative hand on Castiel’s thigh, trying for comforting, though he noticed he was shaking. “Cas…”

“I couldn’t save her, Dean. There is truly nothing angelic left in me. And because of that she’s dead. I know it’s silly to be this saddened over a c - “

It was Dean’s turn to protest. “ _Don’t_.” He stroke his palm slowly over Castiel’s blanket covered thigh, feeling his friend draw a shaky breath. “You do not belittle family, Cas, whatever shape that may take on. She may have been a cat, but she was family. I miss her too.”

Castiel nodded slowly, still staring into the wall, but covered Dean’s hand with his own. “Thank you.”

Dean smiled softly, laced their fingers together. “You want me to leave you alone for a while?”

“No”, Cas answered, tugging on his hand.

So Dean let him go momentarily, shuffling over the bed to lay down behind Cas, curling around him and burying his face in his neck. “How about tomorrow we throw her a memorial, huh? She should get a proper send-off. We’ll invite Charlie too, she adored that little furball.”

Cas nodded as he drew another shaky breath and Dean tightened his arm around him.

“I would like that.”


End file.
